Talk:Wii
Should we put WiiWare games on here? Yeah, a good amount are cross-platform, but we could list the price or something. SelfTitledAlbum 04:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) WiiWare Discussion Now that Final Fantasy IV: TAY -IS- complete... should we consider putting it up for recommendations? There's quite a few people who waited it out, but I can imagine there were also people who wanted it all in one go. I'd say with it being just about full, that anyone who hasn't tried it should give it a shot. Unless there were other reasons that it was not up here yet, in that case, I'd say more discussion is needed before its addition is made or declined. My personal reasons would be that despite the total price tag of roughly 37 bucks, you are indeed getting a full game, which you can buy and beat at your own pace. Technically, you don't even need to buy all of the tales (although the story makes less sense to do so). The game actually is pretty good despite essentially being a remix of FF4. I think the bands and multiplayer really add something to the mix as well. Some people rag on the story, but honestly, it's no worse than FF4's and it actually is done relatively well, especially when you consider just exactly what we got with FF2U's translation (which was pretty bad at times). In addition, from what I can tell, "You, Me, and the Cubes" is quite good. --Dejiko 00:19, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Dejiko, you're a bit too democratic sometimes. If you think something needs to be added, just add it. If we want tit taken down, that's when we start the discussions. As for me, I think it's a great game, but the fact that you have to buy all the episodes for 37$ pisses me off considering it's a downloadable game. If they put it on a disk for 40$, I'd have no qualms. Just add and mention the pricing in the description, alright? - MFGreth1 22:02, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. Thanks for the heads up on discussions. --Dejiko 04:34, October 2, 2009 (UTC) MySims Kingdom? I was looking for a fun editor-type game I could fiddle around with and I stumbled across MySims Kingdom. Originally I bashed the series for its lack of "umph" and I still believe that, but there was something about MySims Kingdom that I really liked. I would add it, but I want to make sure other people feel the same way about it that I do. I don't want to mislead the /v/ community *The MySims series is actually pretty good. Hardly 'Hardcore Gaming' but still worth a shot if you just wanna have fun. MySims Racing is crap though... We... Cheer...2? Seriously guys? Come on man, get rid of that shit or I will. - MFGreth1 17:00, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Say what you will about kiddie shit, but it's fun, challenging, and one of the only wagglan rhythm games out there. Yeah, it's made for 10 year-olds, but fuck. So is pokemon, and we love that too. ParasolWaddleDee 17:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Alright, but what about Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, Monster Lab, The Munchables, Super Swing Golf 1 & 2, Tiger Woods PGA Tour 10, and We Love Golf? I was seriously surprised to find these here instead of... well... better games like Fatal Frame IV, Endless Ocean, and Another Code: R. Don't worry, I'll edit those in later, but this list seems like it needs some of the fat cut off of it.--Jarsh 20:25, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Munchables, swing gold, tiger woods and we love golf are ok. Fatal Frame is japan only but a fan translation is out. Endless ocean (1&2) are not true games but still amazing for relaxing. another code R is pretty good aswell. Cutting out games isin't always the best option since some people may enjoy a more gamey game than the 'gamey' games (clear?). Okay, but is 'ok' enough for a wiki about recommended games?--Jarsh 21:52, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough, you may have a point. Truth be told I put it down after about a week and haven't played it since. It's a good game, just suffers in the replay department. Still, unique enough that I'd recommend it to a friend if they wanted a rhythm game or a game that actually used waggle as something other than a gimmick. ParasolWaddleDee 22:39, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Localisation Sorry if i spelt that wrong but this needs to be said, and not just in the wii section... Alot of games are never released in certain areas and some have issues and alterations in certainplaces and this should be put into the wiki somewhere. EX: Excitebots is not in europe so it should be imported (an import guide and how to get import games to work guide would be nice) and No More Heroes has 2 different versions so which is better? although most games have these info tidbits in their profile not all do... Homebrew to play games in different regions Alright, who's the guy who edited the Another Code part of the page and said that homebrew to play games from other regions can permanently damage the Wii? Unless you can't follow instructions to save your life, there isn't much risk at all, and once you actually have all the homebrew stuff installed and ready to go there isn't much risk of anything unless Nintendo comes out with an update which breaks everything. Jarsh 05:00, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That was me, sorry if i insulted you but there is always a chance that any unoffical software can damage the system. Plus there have been reports of wiis being permanently damaged by import games, running on homebrew and not. Always a good practise to warn new people of the dangers of such things. When Super Paper Mario came out in japan, people in america imported it and their wii's broke horribly and because they had imported it, the damage wasn't covered by the warranty (god my spelling sucks). Best bet to play imports is use a console from said region (though the relevant transformers can cause fires if cheap) You're right, any unofficial software can always potentially damage a system. However, the homebrew scene has advanced quite a bit from when, say, Super Paper Mario was released. There is barely any risk, for example, by loading any sort of game from a USB device with USB Loader GX. There is much more risk in attempting to trick the Wii into reading an actual PAL disc if your Wii is NTSC. In fact, there should be a note about this on the page, eventually. Jarsh 04:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) A whole page for modding/pirating/downloading should relaly be somewhere, maybe not with the pirating but you know what i mean. Perhaps a Links page would do? Alot of the sections of the wiki do have notes about importing, patching, translations and such which do require knowledge on modding so maybe a page dedicated for the basic (mostly legal) info would do nicely. Then again there are pages with more important updates needed (32X section to add to the megadrive section?) this can wait. Wiiware exclusive Phoenix Wright? "Each of the original PW games are released episodically for 10 bucks each, with a fourth, Wiiware exclusive PW game planned after Trials and Tribulations" Is there any info on if this is true or not? Should we add Arc Rise Fantasia? Dunno if anyone played a lot of it but I played a bit, it has it's crappy parts, but we can't ignore an RPG on the Wii, because it's like the only one, or one of two or three which is quite poor.El zabbo 17:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sure! It actually isn't that bad. Just list the crappy parts to let the people know some of the stuff to expect when playing it. Does A New Beginning exist yet? Does this game exist for the wii yet (or already, or just yet, English is confusing sometimes)? I've been looking for its release info but all I can find are TBAs and TBAs for the DS release. Please post links if it exists, otherwise I guess it should go to the upcoming games page :^I Nmanma 04:52, August 23, 2011 (UTC) It does, but only for PC. Such a shame. --BlackVega (talk) 17:17, July 23, 2012 (UTC) NTSC-J Section I think we should add a separate section for NTSC-J games, which didn't get an official translation. Main features of this section should be whether the game has translation patch, and is it enjoyable without translation. I mean, shit, there are lots of that kind of games. Some examples: all of this kind of games featured on this page, Inazuma Eleven Strikers (LEVEL. FUCKING. 5.), Takt of Magic, 428: Shibuya-de-something (I mean, fuck, Nasu wrote a special scenario for it), Bleach/Naruto/One Piece/FMA fightan's/adventuran's, and a lot more really enjoyable games. --BlackVega (talk) 17:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Perfectly fine by me, seeing as some of the other pages do this already. - MFGreth1 (talk) 19:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sonic: Secret Rings and Unleashed ...really? I think these games are all kinds of awful. The werehog shit simply does not work, and its more than half the game. Secret Rings has awkward gameplay and controls, and bad level design. I move to remove them. - MFGreth1 (talk) 19:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I dunno, I think that Secret Rings is quite good. Yep, you're right about werehog shit, but day stages are nice nonetheless. --BlackVega (talk) 12:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Again, however, werehog stuff is around 60% of the game. 40% decent and 60% awful does not equate a good game. And Secret Rings is plagued with monotony. There shouldn't be grinding in a Sonic game. It also has a poor control scheme, awful party games tossed in, and tons of padding. - MFGreth1 (talk) 14:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) How to justify cover images on the center of its column? I added the english cover for Rodea The Sky Soldier and KOF The Orochi Saga, but even though I reduce them to 150px, they align to right or to the left. The other covers are all centered. Tonyhoro (talk) 19:43, June 4, 2017 (UTC)